Tactics
Tactics Tactics are useful strategies which benefit you in many aspects. Normally they are used in battle against enemies, deceiving them into predicament and helping you gain the upper-hand.Generally Tactics fall into three categories: military tactics, economy tactics and political tactics, and the effect of a tactic varies greatly if applied by heroes of different types. Also the success rate of applying a tactic is both affected by the intelligence of the target and the user. For instance. If a tactic is applied on a city, the intelligence of the city’s Chief will be taken into consideration to decide the tactic’s success rate; if there is no Chief, the tactic will succeed for sure. In many ways you can apply tactics: 1. Click Tactics in Hero Club. 2 Click your city in world view and then click Tactics 3. Click Tactics in Military Intel. 1.Show of Force Basic Information By applying this,the army will rally themselves and make such a fearsome show of arms that your army will appear between 5-10 times larger. Requirement *1 Wisdom bag needed *1 hero stamina 2.Empty Village Basic Information When it is used, your army will conceal in order to launch a ambush when attacked. Requirement *2 Wisdom bag needed *2 hero stamina 3.Abundance Basic Information Abundance will make appear as if the city's warehouses are overflowing with produce,by 5-10 times as much as truly there. Requirement *1 Wisdom bag needed *1 hero stamina 4.Clear Fields Basic Information Clear Fields orders everyone to immediately hide resources,making it seem there are barely any resources in the city. Requirement *1 Wisdom bag needed *1 hero stamina 5.Secret Path Basic Information Secret Path allows you to force through any enemy Blockade currently in place,giving you an upper dege in any siege. Requirement *2 Wisdom bag needed *2 hero stamina 6. Flying Rumors Basic Information Flying Rumors allows you to spread malicious information within your enemy,lowering the Happiness of target city. Requirement * 15 Wisdom bag needed *15 hero stamina 7.Provocation Basic Information Provocation allows you to reduce Loyalty of a random Hero in target city. Requirement *20 Wisdom bag needed *20 hero stamina 8.Blockade Basic Information Blockade allows you to lay siege to a city, ensuring that no enemy forces can leave the city. Requirement *3 Wisdom bag needed *3 hero stamina 9.Instant War Basic Information Instant War can bring yourself and target city into war situation without any piror declaration being required Requirement *10 Wisdom bag needed *10 hero stamina 10.Hasty Retreat Basic Information Hasty Retreat will increase your army's marching speed,allowing them to return to you city in less time. Requirement *8 Wisdom bag needed *8 hero stamina 11.Ambush Basic Information Ambush confuses and demoralises the target enemy. causing them to take longer to march to their destination. Requirement *6 Wisdom bag needed *6 hero stamina 12.No Retreat Basic Information No Retreat bars the enemy path to retreat.The target army will not be able to retreat until the battle has finished. Requirement *5 Wisdom bag needed *5 hero stamina 13.Show of Force Basic Information Forced Match allows your army to move without resting throught the day. The effected army will be unable to benefit from this for the next 1 hour. Requirement *12 Wisdom bag needed *12 hero stamina 14.Night Stalker Basic Information Night Stalker unleashs a series of spies to fathom exactly where every city controlled by a certain lord is located. Requirement *9 Wisdom bag needed *9 hero stamina 15.Mass Destruction Basic Information Mass Destruction sets fire to the enemy warehouses,enabling you to ride in and take in a large share of plunder. Requirement *16 Wisdom bag needed *16 hero stamina 16.Faint Trail Basic Information Faint Trail will spend spies to infiltrate the city to reveal all information about their army, including thoes coming and from the city. Requirement *13 Wisdom bag needed *13 hero stamina 17.Encirclement Basic Information Encirclement pushes any army that's on the march back to the city they came from by striking fear in their hearts from an almighty charge. Requirement *18 Wisdom bag needed *18 hero stamina 18.Scorched Earth Basic Information scorched earth sets light to the fields surrounding a city,buring grain stored in target city. Requirement *11 Wisdom bag needed *11 hero stamina 19.Bluff Basic Information Bluff uses peasants disguised as soldiers to make your army seems between 5-10 times than it normal size. Requirement *3 Wisdom bag needed *3 hero stamina 20.Camouflage Basic Information camouflage hides part of your army from enemy view,making it appear 10%-20% than it actually is. Requirement *4 Wisdom bag needed *4 hero stamina 21.Decoy Basic Information Decoy allow you to lure the enemy forward with a token force running ahead of them.This causes them to break into a gallop and arrive at their destination sooner. Requirement *7 Wisdom bag needed *7 hero stamina Tips